


Hunter to hunted

by Kkmind



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkmind/pseuds/Kkmind
Summary: Everything was simple there was a monster and a monster hunter. The Hunter usually slays, capturs or occasionally can return home safely if unable to harm the monster.. However the monsters behavior changed now they have form an alliance, planed attacks and now have become a powerful army that the hunters of the Hunter's guild may not be able to defeat.





	1. Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying to do a thing i hope it works out :-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Construct criticism is welcome.

“Welcome to the hunters guild gathering hall, can I help you?” The receptionist spoke out blankly clearly sick of her job and won’t bother hiding that fact. The hunter wannabe rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He expected the receptionist to be like the other workers here: kind, cheerful and sometimes funny so going through the process of becoming a hunter a bit more stressed free. “Um yes I'm.. looking to become a official monster hunter?” He replied hoping he didn’t sound sheepish. “Take a seat there and someone will look over you” the receptionist gesture towards the bench of the far corner of the hall. The soon to be hunter took a seat and was now realising how odd this was. The hall was except from the two people was absolutely deserted normally he heard stories from his older brother that this place was packed with hunters and prowlers alike noise used to fill the room with talking eating and preparation for an up coming hunt.

  
His brother shared stories with him when he was eight about him and his team everytime he came home from his hunt: the time they first killed... a thing, first battle against a proper threat and their first showdown with a elder dragon. He remember his eight year old self getting excited of him just summarising some stuff but also a bit worried. “but what if the monster hurts you?” his younger self ask. “They do hurt me but they are still no match for your awesome big brother!” his brother replied and paused a bit “....and his friends” he mutter playfully nugging his listener when he rolled his eyes and went on “but if they did hurt me I got the guild at my back they always make sure we return home safely”

  
“hello there!” he was broken out his flashback and was looking at a female hunter he could tell she was experienced seeing as the weapon she had was a powerful looking hunter horn and her armour was a g-rank Qurupeco set which was doing the changing colour effect. “um yeah, hi” he said getting up and shaking her hand who the returned a smile “My name is Xhunu Nolss, This way please” she began walking into another room he followed nervously behind her and quietly said “Mines Jine.”


	2. A Interview?

_“Hello!” the door of their low quality cottage burst open (breaking the door) revealing Jine's big brother wearing a new set of Gold Rathian armour gleaming in the sunset which sent mini rainbows all around the room. It was such a beautiful display that when the fourteen year old Jine looked up from his book he couldn’t help but awe “Wow, cool! how many did you kill to get this set?” he asked running up to him and gave him a hug who return one too._

_“Five?... No wait six! I don’t know but it was worth it, I almost worry if my hunting party would run these things extinct!” they both shared a laugh and let go of each other. “Where’s mum and dad?”_ _“out on their weekly treading..” Jine replied bracing himself for the reaction. “Dammit! I told them they don’t need to do that anymore!” Jine's brother snapped walking towards the dining table with a huge sack that Jine now only notice behind his back and slammed it on the table. A week's supply of well done stake, clean bottle water and cloth drop from its hold. Jine's brother took his helmet of his blonde hair slightly fuzzed from its metal insides with one swoop of his hand fixed the mess, still holding his helmet he turned to his little brother who was a little shaken by the outburst. “I’m sorry, its just that look at this place can you see why I moved out?” he gestured the whole room in that moment they both heard something break and crash to the ground. Jine sighed he wasn’t sure how to answer that, he loved his mom and dad but their hatered of the hunting life was costing them._

_“They refused the zennys two years ago they will still refuse it now I’ve been trying my best to catch twice as much fish but I’m just not good enough.” Jine explained hugging himself a bit. The big brother put his hands on Jine's shoulders “When I was your age all I’ve been doing was fishing thinking just like you until I was eighteen then I’ve finally took a risk, cross a different path and applied to become a monster hunter, the first hunter in our family bloodline.” They both took a seat at the table on opposite ends eating their stake “It was hard at first: moving, everything was new” he gulfed his mouth full his manners completely forgotten when he was with his parents but Jine offend idolized the rebellious behaviour and join in. “One miss step can lead to a LOT of pain but...it was the best damn thing that I’ve ever done: a new story with every hunt, the confidence of beating a thing ten times the size of you, the zennys and being in a group that you can call family the only regret is that I cant see you everyday.” He finished his story and his food then he look at his little brother frowning a bit._  
_“...why are you telling me this?” Jine asked trying to contain his excitement form his brother's monologue. “Come on! I can see it! you have something you want to tell me!” his brother urge, he was right there was something on his mind he had for quite a while now. Jine took a deep breath “I want to be a monster hunter too..” Jine never saw his brother pull that big a smile before it was heart warming. “ Why so down? just four more years until you can move out, get a licence which almost everyone can get and we can hunt together! can you imagine the stories they would tell about us!”_

  
“You okay? You seem distracted? ” Xhunu asked removing her helmet to reveal her features she was mainly a blond however the silver strains that were visible and a little bit of wrinkles not much but It was clear she a hunter for a long time with experience too boot. She place it on the table beside a piece of paper, two wooden jugs of water and a ink pot “Also my helmet makes things hard for me to hear, side affect of earpu- oh but you wouldn’t know about decorations.” sat down on that side. “No I'm fine It’s just.. never mind.” Jine shook his head he wanted to express concerns on why his brother told him was completely different. “come now a good hunter needs to trust his or hers instinct sit down and do tell.” She pressed her voice sounded like a mother of trouble child. Jine sat down opposite of her. ”I was just kind of told that the recruitment was different and well more straight forward I guess, I’m sorry..” he looked at her nose instead of her nose a bit timid to look in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow the lowered it again sighing “What are you apologizing for? Its actually a very fitting question but..” she lead forward sliding the second jug to Jine. “Who told you this?” she asked her voice having an ounce of weight to it. Jine breathing began to quicken. He still caught the jug and took a quick sip from it. Was he getting his brother into trouble, was there a rule he didn’t know about? “Um.. My big brother.” He stuttered he looked away mentally kicking himself for a answer the elder shouldn’t be pleased with. He slowly returned his gaze at her how to his surprise gave a smirk “You worry too much that was a good reply as any.” She plucked a feather from her armour, dip it in the ink pot and started scribbling on the paper. “You should feel lucky child, not many siblings work in the hunting business.” She stopped and refresh the quill the hovered over the pot. “his name or title?”  
“Hisao. his name is Hisao Okamoto.” He didn’t know why but he felt the something warm in his heart when he said his brother’s name but it quickly faded when he saw her react to his name whether it  positive reaction not he didn't know. She shortly recovered and finish the sentence she had on the paper and pop the feather in the pot. “It’s finally great to meet you at long last, Jine.” She put both hands on her chin to marvel at Jine’s widen eyes and slightly open mouth. “Y-you know my brother?” she giggled earing a tiny cough as well. “Know him? We were in the same hunting party, when he wasn’t talking about how great he- well we became he was talking about you!” she took a deep breath to calm herself down “We’ll talk more about this after the questions ok?” “yeah.. sure.” Jine replied but honestly he wish he could asked more. Did she like his brother? She has yet to answer why the recruitment process was different? Did his brother ever talk about her in his stories? Jine think he did he always called someone as the “support” was that Xhunu? Must be. Wait did she say were!?  
“Do you want to be a gunner or a blade master?” Xhunu asked picking up the quill once again and ready to write. Jine was still taken back by the unexpected questioner but he did have an idea on what he wants when he became a hunter “A blade master please.” Jine replied. Xhunu wrote the answer on the paper.  
“That’s nice, do you want to have a blunt or sharp weapon type?”  
“sharp”  
“would you like it to have an element, status or raw damage instead?”  
“status”  
“interesting.. Pick a status poi-“  
“Blast!” Jine snapped each question giving him more anxious yet also he felt adrenaline tugging him. Xhunu gave a worried look “I understand, the hunters that came before you hated the interview too. But don’t interrupt” She whisper Jine gave grunt of apology. Xhunu return to her professional tone.  
“Weapon of choice?”  
“Sword and shield”  
“right.. Give two armour skills you want to have and a flaw you don’t mind if you get one.”  
“um earplugs, sharpness and element attack down?”  
“Your brother has taught you a lot, I was tempted to give you advice like the previous trainers had done before me but you are well educated.” She still had a worried look on her face though.  
“Did I say something wrong?” Jine asked despite the gruelling interview he was a bit more comfortable maybe it’s because they both have mutual friends.. She was friends with Hisao right the same hunting party surely they must like each other? “No, no, well the problem is you can of already know that something amiss, Don’t you?” she spoke a bit off but not intermediating. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” Jine muttered looking down. Xhunu shook her head in disappointment. “Jine, a hunter dose not apologize unless they fail in a hunt.” She lectured “Nearly done one last question, would you like to register your real name, nickname or a title?”  
“Real name I guess.” Jine answered he didn’t feel comfortable with fake names. Xhunu finished the paper, rolled it up. “Right, Jine Okamoto, welcome to the hunters guild!” she abruptly stood up “Lucy!”.

“Yes Miss Nolss?” a voice spoke out with a few steps the same girl who was the receptionist poke her head through the doorway still incredibly bored. “Send this to the guild masters.” Xhunu command walking up and handing her the rolled up paper. Lucy took the scroll and ran out the room Leaving Xhunu to come back pick up her helmet with one hand and with the other offered Jine a handshake which he did however instead of letting go she pulled him close so they were eye to eye she gave him a sinister stare. “things have change whatever Hisao told you is now false, When I was with your brother he kept telling us that you have potential, I hope he’s right, something big is coming we need hunters now more than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> *1 I have no Idea if this world is a one culture thing or many different sounding names can be in this idk sorry do correct me.
> 
> Construct criticism is welcome.


End file.
